


"Hey."

by Shintori_Khazumi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: "best friends", F/F, Sexual tension?, Tension, Wow, something not diakko for once, what do you tag something not fluff and not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintori_Khazumi/pseuds/Shintori_Khazumi
Summary: Repost from tumblr.Hannah can't take it anymore.
Relationships: Hannah England/Barbara Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	"Hey."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:   
> https://shintorikhazumi.tumblr.com/post/163224861609/blookity-bloke-i-just-want-to-share-that-at-one
> 
> based on the image above drawn by blookity-bloke on tumblr!!!
> 
> I rarely do non-Diakko, but I used to love HxB a lot!!! Hannah is one of my favorite LWA characters!
> 
> Anywho...   
> Enjoy?
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi

Air abandoned Barbara’s lungs all too quickly, her timid gasp breaking the silence of the room as she came face to face with a disheveled partner, the poor blackette pinned down by a look that could only be labelled as “hungry”.

A shiver ran teasingly down her spine as her arms propped her up in an uncomfortable manner, her skirt riding up her thigh just a tad as she was pushed against the hard, cold study table of their room, eyes darting everywhere but never resting on one brunette’s face.

A hand took her chin, forcing her eyes onto deep, hazy hazel, a sweet nutty color. There was a compellingly deep shade to them, a shadow of darkness, dark thoughts.

“Look at me.” The sultry voice commanded, and there was this huge swell in Barbara’s throat as she trailed after that hand that was pulling the uniform ribbon loose, her companion’s top becoming freer, more exposed, more… hot or anything that was certainly pushing Barbara’s buttons to an unbearable degree. She didn’t know how to describe this feeling.

It was almost alien, foreign to her… almost… somehow she felt it to be familiar, to actually be something she knew of. She just couldn’t quite put a finger on it-

Aroused.  
Her mind spoke to her and she shook her head in disagreement, eyes wide and sweat trickling down her brow as she simply refused to make that acknowledgement. She was most certainly not turned on.  
That low, tempting voice pulled her out of her reverie once more. Quite easily, she might add. It had her at full attention, on the ropes, choking on her own saliva at the things it could make her heart do. Flip, jump, twist, knot, run.

“Hey.” That one word was enough of a trigger, enough of an attention-grabber and the avid romance reader’s mind leapt into overdrive, imagination not preparing her enough for such things. Her throat ran dry as a hand caressed her leg, from the top, all the way down, tracing circles at the base of her foot.

“H-hey…” She managed to reply, finding it hard to keep her thoughts in clean check, and not wander into any dangerous fantasy about her beloved best friend.

But still-! This was too painful, and simply unfair.

“Why are you doing this, Hannah?” She asked a bit teary-eyed, her composure long since broken, and here she was, a red, sweating, stuttering mess of putty in the brunette’s hands.

“Because, Barbara… my sweet,” emphasizing sweet with a running of her fingernails against her partner’s cheek, Hannah smirked. “Darling, Barbara…” She placed a soft kiss there, moving slowly to the girl’s neck before travelling back up and reaching her ear, nipping at the red flesh.

“B-because, Hannah?” Eyes tightly shut, Barbara breathed out shakily, hands unknowingly clutching at the cloths on her teammate’s back, heart nearly giving out.

“You caused this, you tempting fox, sly little vixen.” Hannah whispered into that sensitive ear, acquiring a much appreciated whimper from her little temptress. “Cunningly innocent, sending me those glances, those signs...” She buried her nose into Barbara’s hair, indulging in its flowery, uniquely sophisticated fragrance, different from all. “You never push through with them and you leave me hanging, wanting… needing.”  
“I- I don’t know what you are talking about…” She replied, ashamed and slightly needy… but in need for what, she asked herself as she had no clue. Probably.

“Barb… Stop lying… to me… to yourself.” Hannah laughed a low chuckle, voice rumbling in her chest as her hands fluttered to her best friend’s collar, not wanting it to be her ‘best friend’s’ collar, but her a ‘more-than-friend’s’ collar. “Be honest.”

Again. She was doing it again, and Hannah sighed, staring at the Barbara who was turning away, avoiding her again. Again and again.

“B-be honest a-about wha-“

“Hey.” This time, the word was said with less of a sensual edge, and more of a desperate and emotional needing feeling rather than the physical desire from earlier.

Barbara felt guilt course her veins as she looked upon the defeated expression that had become a common look for Hannah to wear, and being the cause of it made Barbara so angry at herself.

“Y-yes?”

And back was that smoldering look.

“Admit it…” Hannah spoke, whispered, lips floating dangerously close above Barbara’s, nearly brushing as they felt the air they breathed meld and mix.

Admit to what-

“You want me.”

If her eyes could grow any wider, Barbara would be amazed, now swallowing that all too big lump in her throat as the hands that had found purchase on the small of Hannah’s back now crawled upwards, threading through slightly curled, brownish locks, entangling them into the softness.

“Okay.” She murmured, before she pulled Hannah down swiftly, crushing their lips together in a breath-taking kiss.

For how long they held it? The dance, the battle of tongue and lip, the occasional clash of teeth and touch of skin, travelling of hands, neither of them would know. But as they pulled apart, Barbara saw the sheer relief in Hannah’s now gentler gaze. The Sweet, kinder Hannah. Her Hannah was back.

…Though she didn’t mind the one from earlier, but still…

“I admit-“ She said, planting another kiss on addicting lips. “I do. I want you.”

And it was the brunette’s turn to be embarrassed, burning beet red as she hid herself in Barbara’s embrace, all her actions, words, finally sinking in.

Also, Barbara found a new meaning to a particular word. It might have not meant much for others, but It was certainly something to her.

“A-are we… together now?” Hannah asked shyly after a few moments of silence. Without a response she looked up into a very intense gaze, staring her down.

“Hey.”  
And they shared another wordless kiss.


End file.
